Change of Heart
by Princess Beeduru
Summary: Its about a new student, Louisa Black and Draco Malfoy. See how a person so pure manages to tame a person so evil. R/R. Read to find out more. Oh this is my first fic so be nice
1. Prologue

CHANGE OF HEART  
  
A new girl approached hogwarts with a half giant named  
  
Hagrid. She was looking in awe at the beauty of the castle.  
  
This girl's name was Louisa. Louisa black. She was very pretty  
  
With dark brown hair and hazel coloured eyes. She came in  
  
The 5th year having been transferred from a school in Asia.  
  
She was very bright very nearly like Hermione granger.  
  
Dumbledore decided for her to be in Gryffindor, as had been her father.  
  
Her first few days were exciting wandering around the school, getting lost and meeting friends. She auditioned for Quidditch and became the new Gryffindor seeker. And she was darn good at it too. She took classes with Hermione and they developed a sisterly friendship. It was the Quidditch season and the first match between Gryffindor and slytherin. This is where my story begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the beautiful Louisa. J.K ROWLING DOES! (CHEERS TO HER) This was just the prologue. 


	2. Quidditch Match

I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that this is my first fic, I hope you really like it. Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, if I did I would be mega rich! ( All the credits go to J.K.Rowling. I just own Louisa Black. Happy Reading! Oh one more thing, Louisa is a prefect. Dumbledoe made an exception for her.  
  
**************New day********************  
  
It was a cold day and was Louisa's first Quidditch match. She was very nervous as you can expect. Hermione was half feeding her. 'You'll be fine honestly. Look at Harry he was in his 1st year when he started playing Quidditch and now he's the best seeker ever, that is until Umbridge banned him. What I'm trying to say is don't be nervous'  
  
' Did you say Umbridge? As in Dolores Umbridge? You cant, she was, I mean, oh my god I really cant believe it' Louisa was muttering so only Harry Ron and Hermione could hear.  
  
'Do you know her or something?' asked Harry.  
  
'Yeah, she was among the most foulest persons ever. I hated her so much, she was so cruel.' Looking at the confused faces around her she continued, 'before I was born my father and her were Bitter enemies. She was always saying bad stuff about dad. Then once she accused dad of being a deatheater of Voldemort. All the MP's started following him. Mp means the magical parliamentarians. He had to run here to England and stay with his best friend. But he got caught and went to Azkaban. What's more is that when I was born Umbridge was all friendly with my mother and then just.killed her.'  
  
She paused for breath than continued 'I mean I think she gave mom some poison or something coz one minute she's fine the next she's lying on the floor with her mouth open. So an MP said Umbridge had to adopt me, as she is my mom's 2nd cousin. I've been under her care until I started school. I transferred here to get away from her toad like self.'  
  
When she said all this she looked around to see all her three companions wide eyed and mouth open.  
  
Then Harry spoke, 'who was your father??' Louisa faltered, she was expecting this but hadn't thought of the answer and blurted out 'his name was Somonchala. Yeah Somonchala black.' (That sounded all right that was a good name, I don't want to speak about my father yet) 'Is he in anyway related to a bloke called Sirius black' asked Ron.  
  
Louisa spat out her pumpkin juice but lucky for her Angelina Johnson called the Quidditch team to get ready. ' Talk to you later, I gotta go, bye guys wish me luck! ' With that she literally ran out the great hall. But she bumped into someone. And the fates decided that it should be none other than professor Umbridge herself.  
  
'Aunt Umbridge, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?'  
  
'Louisa, I thought you were in Asia. What are you doing here??'  
  
The look Umbridge was giving her was something that rather looked like the infamous loathing stare that Snape used on Harry.  
  
'Aunty.. don't you want me here?' she received a stare which meant "id rather have you dead than be here." 'My headmaster said I was the top student and I could get a scholarship here at hogwarts.'  
  
'Oh right' she sniffed, it looked like some thing stinky was in front of her.  
  
'well aunt I have to go to Quidditch. I'll see you later.' With that she ran out of the hall.  
  
Leaving Umbridge muttering to her-self, which sounded like "filthy little brat always sticking her nose in my life. Well I better do something about it." She then left with a smirk Lucius Malfoy would be proud of.  
  
Then Ron said 'there's something fishy about her.' 'who? Louisa or Umbridge?' asked Harry. 'Both!' Hermione snapped' I think you're mental. I agree Umbridge is a big TWAT. But don't go talking about Lizzie like that. She's a nice girl, now I'm off to go to the match. You guys coming??' receiving no answer she added 'juvenile delinquents.'  
  
******************The match**********************  
  
There she was, Louisa Black in the air playing Quidditch. She really missed it having not been allowed in the air for the whole summer. During the hols she had to live in the orphanage. Dumbledore tried to accommodate her with her real father, but at the moment the ministry thinks he's a big twit so it wasn't going to work. I mean how will a person get a foreign student living with a wanted criminal.  
  
It was a wonderful feeling; she was circling the pitch looking for the snitch occasionally bumping in with Slytherin's seeker Draco Malfoy. He was getting quite annoying now. There was no sign of the golden ball, but on the good side Gryffindor were up to 50 points. If she could just find the snitch they would win with a good 100 points.  
  
Suddenly something happened to her firebolt it gave a big lurch. She screamed, 'This broom better not break, it's 10 years worth of pocket money.' This had never happened before. She was swinging round and round. She was looking at the stands, which seemed to be whirling about. Another big lurch and then she had only one hand on her broom. She was trying to get a better hold, when a bludger was pelting its way through the air. ' Damn' she said before hearing some bones breaking and falling a few feet from the air when she suddenly stopped.  
  
She looked up cradling her fractured hand and saw to her shock that she was face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. She was sitting on his broom. They gazed into each other's eyes and Louisa thought she saw a flicker in his eyes, but she was wrong. Coz there he was shouting at her, cursing so bad that the devil would even gasp!  
  
She couldn't be bothered to say anything back, she was too busy looking at the crowds to see who had jinxed her broom. She had a feeling who did, and when she looked, she was right. She hastily got her wand out and muttered something. Out of her wand came a big red fiery dragon. It burst right in front of the teacher's stands. (A.N-I wonder who could be a teacher and have it in for her)  
  
Overhead, her broom seemed safe again. She looked at Malfoy, who was still shouting and said. ' Excuse me!! Can you shut your f**** trap right now and go up a bit so I can get on my damn broom!!'  
  
Malfoy looked a bit shocked but obeyed. After a lot of hassle she finally got on her broom and oddly enough smiled at Malfoy seductively. 'Thanks Malfoy, if I ever need to fall on someone it WONT BE YOU!! Oh, by the way do you know that you have dirt on your nose, right there.' She touched his nose. Malfoy who looked as if he was in a trance followed her hand and held hers against his. Then someone chuckled. Draco snapped out of his reverie and saw Louisa laughing.  
  
'You can let go of my hand now, you know.' Malfoy instantly let go of her hand and blushed a very faint red. And said 'don't give me tips on how to look after myself.' Then added with a sneer 'perhaps you better look at your neck.' he laughed then zoomed away.  
  
Louisa was startled by his words and looked down as she blushed. (Her scarlet top had fallen a bit low, showing a bit more flesh than she would have wanted) anyway she had to get her hand fixed. So she signaled timeout and flew down.(which was hard) Madam Pomfrey came running out on the pitch with a potion in her hands. She fixed Lizzie's hand in a minute, much to the relief of the Gryffindors. Then Pomfrey said she had to rest her hand. This earned a lot of groans from the team. But looking at all the faces she said 'well alright then but don't put a lot of weight on your hand.' The crowd cheered.  
  
Up in the air Malfoy growled, there was something funny about her and he was going to find out what it is. His body tensed up thinking about what happened a few minutes before. His body reacted to the closeness of her body. He quickly got rid of such thoughts and went back to thinking of insults to hurl at potty. Finally the game continued . In the end Gryffindor won by at least 70 points. Louisa managed to get the snitch 10 minutes after her strange encounter with Malfoy. ******************In the common room***************  
  
All of Gryffindor were celebrating their victory over slytherin. While Louisa was getting some butterbeer, Hermione came and confronted her. 'Lizzie, I need to talk to you,' she glanced around then said, 'somewhere quiet.' She led Louisa to the dormitories and flopped down on her bed. She then looked Louisa in the eye, and said,' who was jinxing your broom today?' Louisa didn't answer, so Hermione continued 'I know you know who it is. That's why you fired the dragon, right? To distract the person?'  
  
There was still no reply and she pleaded 'Louisa, please tell me. It's a simple question. Why are you so afraid.' She gulped then said, 'is it something to do with your father' when she saw Louisa's face she knew she was right.  
  
Lizzie was looking at her and was thinking weather it would be wise or not to tell her the whole truth about her life. She gave in and started by saying, 'you must swear not to tell anyone. Not even Harry or Ron yet. I'll tell them in my own time' she took a breath and started speaking. 'I told you today a part of what happened to me but I didn't tell you the most important thing. Somonchala is guy I don't even know. My father was. Sirius black. Don't freak!' at that point Hermione cut in, 'how can he be your father? I think he would have told us if he had a family.' Louisa looked as someone had slapped her face, 'what do you mean, my dad would have told you. He's an escaped criminal, isn't he??'  
  
Then Hermione told her how Harry, Ron and her had saved Sirius's life. When she finished her tale, Louisa had her mouth open. 'Thank you so much for everything you did. I'm so grateful. But where's my dad now. Dumbledore didn't tell me anything. He only said that he's alive and well. I never realized that, well it's too amazing. Wow!'  
  
Hermione said, 'he's in hiding now, I'll have to tell you later when we can make sure that Umbridge is not following us. Now tell me about what happened to you.'  
  
'Well my dad came to Asia to research on something, he met mom and they fell in love and got married and had me. But before this, there was only one other person who was on the same project as dad. That would be Professor Umbridge. She was very jealous because my dad had more information then her and was going to get a promotion or something. So she wanted to get him out of the running and spread a rumor that my dad was on the dark side. This worked very well for her and my dad was forced into hiding. We all knew it wasn't true, as so did many friends of ours. But Umbridge had friends in high places and got dad in trouble. When I was born, that was the time he had to go to a different country. Well with that over Umbridge was a happy bunny and bounced on her way. And I don't know what happened next coz I was just a baby. But I know my mom died and 'aunt' had to look after me. She said the reason my mom died was because when a pure blood husband and a pure blood wife are separated their bond is broken. Which is why people have got to choose whom they are going to get married to, wisely. So my mom died because of that, but Dumbledore told me otherwise. He said that my mom was one of the most powerful witches in Asia. She also knew the secret about the project which dad had been working on and knew something that was the answer to Umbridge's question. So someone then tortured my mom into telling her what the answer was. The torturer was Dolores. But my mom said half the secret and then went mental. That's why I think Umbridge has a high position in the ministry here. But she doesn't know the end of the secret, and she thinks that I do. She probably jinxed my broom and wanted me to come to her so she could torture me as well.'  
  
All the time she was speaking Hermione had said nothing. She looked shocked to say the least. She then said, 'wow! That's big. I didn't know she was such a b***. Can I tell Harry, if you didn't know Sirius is his godfather. He should know.'  
  
' Nah I'm gonna tell him later. I want to surprise him. Thanks anyway for hearing me out. I'm starved. Do you want get something to eat?' With that the two friends walked out, into the common room. Harry and Ron questioned them but they just shrugged while exchanging knowing smiles.  
  
Hope you liked. Review please, and tell me how it was. I would really appreciate it. 


	3. Mishap on the Ice

Disclaimer: if you guys think im the creator of harry potter, you must be crazy. All the credits of the story goes to the lovely (drumroll plz!) J.K.ROWLING!!!!  
  
I havent updated in a while coz of my stupid excuse of a 20 year old uncle. He deleted all my files, which included the 5 more chapters of this story. I lost the will to write it all over again. But here I am so be grateful! (  
  
********Some time near Christmas*****************  
  
It was potions on Monday. Louisa had wrapped a scarf around her neck, but Snape shouted at her and she had to take it off.  
  
In potions they were working on the liboolat potion. This is something, which makes a person loose their memory for quite a while until the antidote is given. For homework Snape paired them up. Harry with Hermione, Ron with lavender, Louisa with Draco and so on.  
  
Draco had to speak up with the unfair partnership. 'Excuse me sir but, I'm in Slytherin and she's in Gryffindor. How can we work together?'  
  
Snape replied 'are you telling me that I'm not aware of that.'  
  
'no sir, I was merely mentioning.'  
  
'I have done this with my own reasons. Have you got any further questions, Black, Malfoy?'  
  
'No sir.' Two voices replied in unison. Louisa looked like she'd be sick. She scowled at Malfoy. Who smirked at her. TYPICAL! She screamed in her mind.  
  
'You're homework is to do a report on the ingredients on the potion you have just made and write all the affects of it. Research on the antidote. It is to be in for the 1st week after the Christmas holidays. You are dismissed.' Said Snape.  
  
'Great. I'm stuck with the git.' Muttered Louisa as they were walking along the ground, which was covered in ice. Hermione said 'don't worry. It's only a few hours together and then you'll be free.'  
  
'I guess'  
  
'I feel really sorry for you.' Harry started saying, then in an unnaturally high voice he said, 'Oh look it's Cho.' He started to brush his hair down, while smiling nervously at her, but he wasn't watching where he was going and slipped on some ice.  
  
Cho couldn't help laughing, as did all the people who saw the scene. Louisa was lying on the ground writhing about with laughter, while Ron had doubled up laughing and Hermione was leaning on him for support.  
  
Then they all fell over Louisa, who was on the floor. This resulted in big roars of laughter from the whole ground. Harry had turned a very deep shade of red if that was possible and Cho was trying to help him up, which was proving very unsuccessful.  
  
Finally the laughter subsided into little guffaws. Hermione and Ron managed to get up and were trying to get Louisa up but she had hysterical laughter, which means she was laughing loads and was crying at the same time making it almost impossible to get a hold of her.  
  
Then who should come up but Draco Malfoy with his ghouls. He was trying to think of an insult but as he was walking he slipped on the same infamous ice and fell right on top of Louisa so they were face to face. This made Louisa stop laughing at once and made the two very red. Possibly with anger or embarrassment or both!  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. Louisa and Malfoy got up rather quickly and started hurling insults at each other.  
  
Harry and Ron had dragged her all the way into the common room before she could harm malfoy or herself.  
  
Then Hermione said, 'that is something I won't forget till the day I die.' She earned glares from Harry and Louisa but a loving smile from Ron.  
  
All the gang decided they were going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.  
  
***************** day before holidays****************  
  
It was the last day of school and was the last D.A meeting. When it had ended Louisa remembered she forgot her wand in the room of requirement. She doubled back and opened the door and saw something she wasn't expecting. She saw harry and Cho sitting on the floor kissing under the mistletoe. She quickly crept in, got her wand from the bookcase, closed her eyes and came out the door completely oblivious to the new couple.  
  
She ran as fast as she could to the common room. 'RON, HEMIONE, YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!' She bellowed. The whole common room looked at her and she smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry,' she murmured.  
  
She found the two in the back of the room snuggling together. 'Eww!' she said out loud. 'Is it get together day today or something?'  
  
Ron looked up and smiled guiltily. 'What were you shouting about?'  
  
'Oh yeah, you wont believe what I just saw.'  
  
'What?" asked hermione.  
  
'I saw harry and Cho kissing!' she squealed.  
  
'So?' said hermione.  
  
'What do you mean "so" Mione. You guys should be happy. Our friend has finally hooked up with someone.' Said Lizzie.  
  
'Wow, didn't know he had it in him.' Ron chuckled. 'So how was it. A normal kiss or did he go French.'  
  
'Eww, pervert! I didn't look that closely. Beside what's up with you two? Why didn't you tell me about you guys?'  
  
'Sorry Lizzie we were going to tell you today. We jut wanted to know how we really felt before we let it out in the open. We've already received loads of teasing from Fred and George.' Said Hermione with a dark face.  
  
A few minutes later harry came in with a dazed look on his face. He found his way to where the trio was siting.  
  
'So how was it lover boy?' asked Ron  
  
'How's what?' said Harry  
  
'the kiss, you stupid prat, how was it.'  
  
'oh, that.' He smiled guiltily, 'how did you know about that??' he said more seriously.'  
  
'we have spies all over the place, when you think you're alone, you're really never alone' this was Ron speaking in a strangely hoarse whisper.  
  
'Ron, honey. I think that's enough muggle action movies.'  
  
'no way Mione, I will never give up on those movies.'  
  
'Ron.' she said in a warning voice.  
  
He looked in her eyes and thought, "damn, if she wasn't my girlfriend I really would say no."  
  
'okay.' he replied in a long voice.  
  
'is something going on here that I don't know about?' asked harry  
  
'as a matter of fact harry, yes. You see, these two have been going out in secret and have not told us until now.' Said Louisa.  
  
'Ron, why didn't you tell me?? We're supposed to be friends.' Harry said in an injured voice.  
  
'sorry, mate. I was going to tell you, but anyway never mind, you know now. But what we don't know is about Cho and you. So spill it. How was the kiss?  
  
'it was well.weird. But you still haven't answered my question, how do you know about the kiss.'  
  
'it was me. I forgot my wand in the room and I walked in to get it and saw you guys, now will you please answer the question.' Louisa said lazily as if it was an every day thing to walk in on your best friend kissing.  
  
'How dare you spy on me.' Harry said in an injured tone 'well, like I said.it was weird.'  
  
'what do u mean weird? In a good way or in a bad way?' asked Ron.  
  
'oh, definitely in a good way.'  
  
'so what's the problem?'  
  
'well, she was crying.'  
  
'man, you can't be that bad at kissing' while Ron stifled a chuckle. (those of you have read OotP know how the convo goes)  
  
'of course he's not bad at kissing.' Hermione's voice piped in.  
  
'and how would you exactly know if he's good at kissing or not. It's not like you've kissed him before. Is it?' asked ron sharply.  
  
'why, ron. Do I hear jealousy in your voice?' asked hermione coyly, while batting her eyelashes.  
  
Ron hesitantly pulled at his collar. 'um.. of course not. I was just saying.'  
  
'do you want to know if you're a bad kisser?' her voice incredibly sexy.  
  
Ron pulling at his collar was becoming more frantic. He was starting to resemble a turnip.  
  
'well.its up to you.I, I, I mean.' he started rambling.  
  
Hermione leaned forward and started to have a make out session with Ron.  
  
Harry and Louisa were so red that their faces would rival Ron's.  
  
Louisa coughed slightly, there was no response. 'Ahem' Still nothing.  
  
Then harry had a stab, 'AHEM!!!' but you would have thought that these two were deaf.  
  
The moaning noises becoming more louder and the two red tomatoes witnessing this. they couldn't take this anymore.  
  
'EXCUSE ME! BUT WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP SNOGGING OR GO GET A ROOM!!!' Louisa yelled loud enough so that the whole school would've been able to hear it.  
  
Ron and hermione finally parted, and looked around at the staring faces of their fellow Gryffindors. Slowly they were becoming more conscious of themselves.  
  
The common room started laughing at the couple but were silenced by the glares that they were receiving from them and from the threat of gryffindor losing 50 points.  
  
'Um. Ron. Well i was wondering if you would please not kiss in front of me. Its sort of damaging to my eyes. Anyone watching their best friends make out is sort of well.embarrassing.' Said a very flustered Harry.  
  
Meanwhile hermione was staring daggers at Louisa. 'what the hell is wrong with you!!'  
  
'look.I'm sorry hermione, but you must understand that I feel very uncomfortable. I can't look at my best friends snogging like that. It really is very embarrassing. I can't stand it.'  
  
'so how does it feel when you are being kissed?' she asked with mock sympathy in her voice.  
  
'I hate guys. They are only out for one thing. No offence boys.' As she glanced at them, then continued, 'its just too disgusting. At my other school I punched a guy for feeling me up the leg. Don't feel sorry for me. I don't kiss because I don't want to.' Hermione nodded in understanding.  
  
'well anyway we were on the subject of Cho before you well. you know. So harry what happened?'  
  
'what? O, O yeah. she was crying before we kissed.' Harry raised his hands up in the air.  
  
'yeah, well that is very interesting harry, but you guys. we're gonna be late to the prefects meeting if you don't hurry up and its starting in 2 minutes!!' yelled Louisa.  
  
'Ahhh! Why didn't you tell me before, oh my god what will McGonagall say.'  
  
With that hermione leapt of her chair and rant out being closely followed with Ron and Louisa. The sight was rather amusing. It would remind you of how those red bottomed baboons run after each other. Harry chuckled at the thought.  
  
He then went to his dormitory with an odd, happy expression. He flopped down on his bed and thought about a big house with a grown up Cho and two children running around. Harry actually giggled when he saw this.  
  
'whoagh, hold up. Since when do I giggle?? Said a serious voice  
  
'since you kissed Cho!' a lazy voice answered.  
  
'oh yeah!' with that he fell into a deep sleep dreaming about the imaginary family he and Cho were going to have.  
  
It would be really helpful if you beautiful people out there can review my story. All u need to do is click on the button which says review. And type these 6 words. "I think ur fanfic is great." That wud be soooo helpful of u guys. Anway g2g! bye!! 


End file.
